


[Podfic] And a Matching Bra For an Extra Boost

by sophinisba



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Female Solo, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: escapedsnake911's story read aloud: "On rough days in the Parks and Rec department, Donna has her secret weapon."





	[Podfic] And a Matching Bra For an Extra Boost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And a Matching Bra For an Extra Boost](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/324186) by escapedsnake911. 



> Recorded for the "object penetration" square on my kink_bingo card!

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ParksandRec/And%20a%20Matching%20Bra%20For%20an%20Extra%20Boost.mp3%22) | **Size:** 1.5 MB | **Duration:** 3:07 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
